Without Armor
by Firestar9mm
Summary: Sage reaches a moment of calm without meditating for once. *^_^* Reviews greatly appreciated!


Random disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?  
I'm making no money off this fanfiction. But wouldn't it be cool if I was?  
  
*****  
  
Without Armor  
  
*****  
  
  
There are a handful of days in the beginning of November that are very nearly perfect, and Sage of the Halo wasn't about to waste this one.  
  
He was sitting beneath a tree, gazing up at the patchwork of leaves and sky above him. Usually he meditated on a day like today, his eyes closed in concentration, but today he couldn't seem to tear his gaze from the leaves, looking like spilled paint across the deep blue perfection of the sky.   
  
It was one of the things he liked about light. Darkness stole color away from everything. But in the light, the leaves looked like fresh blood, old gold, cinnamon beneath the blue arch of heaven.   
  
Sage of the Halo closed his eyes, letting his heavy lashes rest on his pale cheek, and for one minute was perfectly happy.  
  
As he rested, he felt that calm steal over him, the way it usually was when he was meditating, only this took no concentration at all. It was as though he were a part of the forest, the color, the light.  
  
His smile was lazy and sleepy as his lashes lifted to find a pair of chocolate brown eyes staring into his own.  
  
Momentarily surprised, Sage froze, back very straight against the tree. She did the same, unsure whether to stay or to go.  
  
It was stay. The blond boy had piqued her interest, it seemed. That chocolate gaze must never have seen an animal quite like this one before.  
  
She almost blended into the forest around them. She was small even for a doe, the color of the bark that Sage was leaning against, and her eyes held the dark of places only she knew. Sage blinked a couple of times, unable to believe she was really there.   
  
It wasn't like he'd never seen a deer before. But she'd come as such a surprise. She was so simple, so pretty. He found himself fascinated with the lines and curves that made her up, amazed by the fluidity of her camouflage in motion.   
  
The doe glided closer on silent feet. Sage was in awe of how she moved through the wood without raising a sound, but as he observed her, he realized it was just a matter of being careful where you walked. Such a feat, and she did it without thinking. He wanted to rise to his feet, the better to see her, but he feared any movement on his part would send her disappearing like a dream into the wood again.   
  
The doe bobbed her ears at him, tilting her head as if she didn't know quite what to make of him. Sage decided to risk movement, standing slowly, using the tree for support. The doe took a tentative step closer, and Sage mimicked the movement.  
  
The doe froze, and Sage resisted the urge to shrink back against the tree. A hundred sentences rose to the front of his mind--Never Hurt You, Stay With Me, You're Safe Here--and without thinking, he reached out to her.  
  
"It's all right," he murmured, oh so softly. "I would never hurt you. Everything's all right." He wasn't sure if he was really speaking aloud, or just thinking. Somehow it was so important that she realize he meant her no harm; so important that she know he would never hurt her, that he wasn't just something that could break and destroy. He needed her to know...  
  
Slowly, so slowly, the doe stretched her elegant neck towards Sage's outstretched hand. Sage touched featherlight fingers to her delicate jaw. "That's right," he murmured, stepping closer to her. The leaves crackled beneath his feet, but she made no move to flee. He stroked the velvet place between her ears and admired her grace, her fragility.  
  
She was beautiful, and she wasn't afraid of him, and it seemed as though the forest was a bright shining soap bubble, the sky rounded above and the leaves beneath like a ground-up rainbow, holding no one but the doe and the Halo.  
  
As he reluctantly pulled his stroking fingers from her ears, he heard his own voice come unbidden. "Thank you."  
  
And looking into her chocolate eyes, he felt she understood.  
  
Slowly, without a trace of fear, the doe turned and walked in the direction she'd come from. She did not look back; her curiosity had been satisfied by the soft touch of the blond boy's hands, the reverence in his winter-cool blue eyes.  
  
Sage smiled, wondering what part of the forest she called home, and realizing home was where he should be headed as well.  
  
*****  
  
"Home", for Sage, was now a large, comfortable house at the edge of the forest. Although the proud Halo would never admit it out loud, he felt more comfortable there than any place else in the world. He wasn't sure if it was the simple loveliness of the house itself, or of the generosity of the girl who let them stay there, or of the crazy laughter-filled dinners, or the way the dawn light hit the lake, or all of those things, or none of them.  
  
Or maybe it was how he'd pulled on his leather jacket before heading into the woods and ducked his head into the sitting room to let his housemates know where he was headed.  
  
"See ya later," Rowen had said, one hand raised in a half-wave.  
  
"Have fun, Sage. Be careful." Mia's smile had been lovely and unforced as always.  
  
"Later, man," Ryo had said. White Blaze had been at Ryo's feet, twitching his tail and regarding Sage with deep blue eyes.  
  
Kento and Cye had been in the kitchen, Kento to raid the fridge and Cye to prevent him from doing so, but they had stopped their bickering long enough to smile as Sage passed the doorway.  
  
That had about summed up the warm, comfortable feeling Sage's heart couldn't quite name. Before coming to live in that big house, he had never left a room full of people and had them all, in some way, say goodbye.  
  
It was a feeling like that that made him happy to return, to call this place home.  
  
He was hoping the doe was happy to return to her home as well; he hoped she was as warm and content as he was now. Upon his return from the woods, he'd opened the door, called hello, but was not overly concerned when no one answered. Someone would surely return soon; he found a book and curled up by the window to wait, keeping one eye on the text and one on the light of the dying day.  
  
He was engrossed in his book when she came in, flustered, tear tracks shining on her cheeks. She smoothed her russet hair back, sobbing softly, pressing her hands to her head as if she were trying to stop her brains from leaking out.  
  
Sage's blond brows met over his nose. "Mia? What's the matter?" he asked.  
  
She dropped her keys on the endtable and shook her head, walking towards the kitchen. Forgetting his book, Sage rose to his feet, following her. "Hey, Mia! What's wrong?"  
  
She turned in the doorway. "I'm fine, Sage. I was just in an accident, that's all."  
  
"An accident! Are you all right?" Sage didn't try to hide the surprise in his voice. Mia was a very careful driver. Kento always teased her that she'd get pulled over someday for being too cautious.   
  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine...some asshole rear-ended me at the intersection." She wiped at her face. "It wasn't a big deal. I was just scared. I don't know what's the matter with me." Now that she was home and no longer alone, she seemed embarrassed.   
  
Sage was at her side now, stroking a comforting hand up and down her arm. "Are you sure you're not hurt? Let me take a look at you."  
  
Mia shook her head again, her bangs flicking over her eyes like flame. "I'm okay, Sage, really, thank you. I was just a little shaken up." She sniffled.   
  
And just as he had with the doe, Sage reached out to her without conscious thought, brushing his knuckles against her cheek. Just a light touch, a gentle contact.   
  
Mia looked surprised, eyes wide and shiny, the color of the arch of the sky above the woods. A tear spilled down her cheek, and Sage rubbed his thumb gently across her skin to dry it.   
  
"Hey," he said softly. "You're okay now. You're home. You're safe. Everything's going to be fine."  
  
She tried to smile, and Sage grew bolder, reaching with his other hand to draw her into a loose embrace. He was wearing a thick sweater and jeans, not mystical armor, and danger wasn't breaking down the door, but he still felt that the bravest thing he'd ever done was take her into his arms and murmur comfort; the strongest thing he'd ever done was hold her and let her cry.  
  
Mia returned the embrace, sliding her arms around his waist, cuddling against him like he was the last sane thing in the world. "Thanks, Sage," she murmured into his strong shoulder, pressing her damp cheek against his sweater.  
  
"Anytime," he answered, and meant it. She was just the right height that he could press his cheek against her hair and see how the light from the window turned it to cinnamon and gold. He tightened his hold on her, trying to prove to her that he was strong enough to protect her. He wanted to lock her in his embrace, not to hurt her but to keep her safe. Mia sighed and relaxed in his arms, trusting, content.  
  
For the second time that day, Sage of the Halo was perfectly happy.  
  
*****  
  
Author's Note (a rather long one, I'm afraid):  
  
I recently found my old Ronin videos, and it couldn't have happened at a better time. I'm beginning to think life really is all about timing, after all.   
  
Sage of the Halo is my absolute favorite character out of all the Ronin, hands down, with Rowen of Strata and White Blaze constantly duking it out for second. I am a complete and total Sage/Mia fan. I've only seen the American version of the series, but I love their angry-go-rounds, their verbal sparring. My favorite episode by far is "Splitting the Stone", in which Sage and Mia trek to the Throne of the Gods on Mount Dojo to rescue Kento of Hardrock.  
  
I'm fascinated with the idea of armor in general, and the word "halo" has got such a pretty ring to it in my own opinion.  
  
I owe Sage big time anyway; I have a bad habit of falling asleep with videos on, and it was waking up at three A.M. to see him in the episode entitled "The Armor Must Be Destroyed" that set my thoughts racing from wolves to woods to dreaming; later these thoughts were put to paper in my creative writing class and received the best response I believe I've ever gotten reading anything aloud.   
  
For you, Sage of Halo, and for me, for VCRs that comfort and subways that don't; for rough weeks when everything's not okay, and for good friends who listen and the sunset on the corner that faces the west.   
  
I do believe this is my very first Ronin post! *^_^* I always wanted to post a Ronin fic (I've got quite a few that will probably never see the light of day) but never got around to it. If anyone's kept up with my inane babbling to the end of this interminable author's note, I thank you profoundly and shamelessly beg for reviews. *^_^* 


End file.
